bluemoon light novel ver
by vergil0021
Summary: an average girl living an average life along with her adoptive father and her brother but what happens if she met someone she wished that they've never met
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: my normal life

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC or anything that has to do with them but I do own my OC's .

This is my first fanfic so please be kind and try to review I would really appreciate it

_Dream_

_My body feels so weak and lump….am I dead? I couldn't feel my arms and legs but I do feel my face touching the wooden floor. My breathing became more labored before my eyes drooped I took last glance at my surroundings a woman lying on the wooden floor with a few swords planted right on her body._

"_Mother…" I heard myself why …did I say that?_

_My eyes turned to a kid hiding in the shadows of the cellar crying, scared to make a sound._

_Good just stay there, don't make a sound._

_His sniffles were loud enough to be heard outside._

_Shhhhh…. He'll hear you._

_My eyes widened as soon as the strange shadow came in to close to the kid I fought the urge to move my body like something is telling me that I can't leave him, no , I can't leave him to die. Then something urged in me, strong and warm feeling overwhelming me._

_NOOOOOOOOOO!_

As soon as my clock started to alarm my body shot out of my sheets, my body covered in sweat, my breathing labored, my eyes wide open from the dream I had last night. I started to calm myself reminding that it was all just a dream. What a cruel dream …. I made a feel of my arms and legs. I guess they're still intact, I moved them back and forth and side by side making sure that they're still with me. I sighed in relief.

I stared at my alarm clock and it was telling me it was already 7am, with that I shot out of my bed , took of my pajamas to my school uniform though I still have difficulties involving my necktie. I fumbled on it for five minutes, and growled at it AGH…..ill make brother do it! So I proceeded downstairs where my delicious breakfast is waiting.

As I descended to the dining room the smell of omelet rice tickled my nose and so as fresh pancakes especially the syrup….. Ah …pancakes …. I haven't eaten pancakes for centuries! And I still recognize its delicious smell ….. mmmmmmmmmn… suddenly I lost my footing on the stairs.

"Waaaah!"

I reached the bottom of the stairs with a loud thud, my face planted on the floor.

" ugh… ow"

The pain stinging on the bridge of my nose, rubbing it with care making it go away. I tried to stand up but it ended in failure why? Because I felt my ankle twisted like a screw. It pains me to stand. Suddenly I heard familiar footsteps, it was getting louder.

"I wonder when a day will pass without you falling down the stairs"

I tilted my head to the direction where the voice came from.

"D-dad!"

His brow arching up with his eyes filled with curiosity.

"I just don't know how you manage to fall your way down the stairs every morning like it's already your every day routine."

"hahahah" a bead of sweat dropped around my temple.

Oh that's right! I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Ookami Riku thirteen years old turning fourteen this year. Hehehe…. And right here is my dad his name's Dmitri Archlight if you're questioning why we have different surnames? That's because his my adoptive father he adopted me while I was just an infant along with my brother. Oh yeah! My brother's name is Ookami Itachi his eight years older than me and is currently in his job which he doesn't bother telling me how he earn the family's bread on the table. So yeah that's my family.

Sigh….." continue with that and you might get head concussion and yes it's deadly"

I haven't said anything yet. I opened my mouth to say something.

"Knowing you everything I say always has a follow up question from you."

I fell speechless. Guess he really knows me well.

He offered his hand to me, he knew me too well don't be surprised but yeah my ankles break every morning. I don't know how it heals fast though because it'll only take a few hours and then I'm already fine to walk. Very weird but very helpful, if I were to be a normal human (she doesn't consider herself a NORMAL human.) if I was to be a normal human, it would take a year or a half to heal. Though it's weird why I heal up so fast.

He pulled me back on my feet but it ended in failure, I fell back down on my knees. But he pulled me back up on my feet, in just seconds I was already standing up normally. I wonder how he got the strength to pull me back up. He gazed at me with worried eyes.

"Please Riku at least try your best to break that daily routine of yours it'll send you in the hospital in no time" he said after heaving a heavy sigh.

The only thing I could do was smile though and he smiled back.

I scratched the back of my head "sorry …."

"You always say that …." Distrust as evident in his voice

He walked away back to the kitchen and left me standing with the feel of pain still evident in my ankles and face. My hand touching the throbbing part of my face made me remember the dream I had. It hurts to be real…. But why do I have these dreams almost every night? But questioning myself won't answer anything …. But…. The dream it seemed so real as if I'm really beaten the hell out of me. My mind kept trailing on to my dream until my uncle interrupted my train of thought is calling up upon me.

" Riku are you going to eat breakfast or not?"

Oh yeah! Breakfast, I forgot about that.

"coming! Just don't eat my pancakes!"

I started to stride to the dining room. He'll be dead if he ever eats my pancakes; if he did then he'll taste hell for the first time. I thought while locking my fists in to balls.

School 8:15 am

At last school! I screamed in my head as I was already running in the hallway. I ignored the teachers who tried to scold me but I was so damn fast that they couldn't even utter a single word in front of my face, which I would be in trouble because of it…. Thinking about it reminds me of how my dad and brother rant on me._ Well it doesn't matter anymore because this is a case of do or die, why does it have to be my first subject? I curse that teacher!_

I arrived at my classrooms door._ Deep breath Riku, face what this day has for me or ….die. _Though I doubt death threatening myself would help me face this day. I heaved a lung full of breath and sighed heavily. Slowly I opened the door to our classroom, I saw my classmates seated obediently at their desks and the teacher's ready to start the lecture for the day. I think I interrupted him again…

"Ah. Miss. Ookami your 4.5 seconds late." The blonde teacher standing in front is the teacher whom I really cursed. The famous cold hearted narcissistic teacher. Sir. George Akers. I loathe him.

"Sir….. But I came just right on time the hands on the clock haven't moved from 12." I stated as I pointed on my watch that still says its 8:00.

He eyed on me cold heartedly and sent shivers down my spine.

"Ah it moved, guess you're one minute late."

_What the hell?_ I took another glance at my watch and the hand actually moved away from 12. I eyed him again controlling my anger. _Calm down, I can't afford to get in trouble now….._ I reminded myself.

I smiled fake smile and started to think about apologizing. Suddenly my train of thoughtfulness was interrupted with a cold voice.

"So are you going to stand there like a statue or sit at your rightful place, there are students who are willing to learn just to let you know."

What the _fuck?What kind of teacher are you? I'll give you a perfect 100 for punctuality….. BUT THIS!_ I didn't continue my line of thought on that it'll just ignite the fire building up I my stomach. So I tried my best to ignore his insult.

"Yes…_SIR."_ I tried to suppress the fire inside me but no matter how hard I try it just can't help leaking a bit.

"I see you're learning to surrender your anger for me." He smirked at me like the devil as he is.

_How did he know? Did he just read my mind?_My thoughts were leaking out through my face expression. Shit. I have to learn to keep my thoughts from being obvious. I walked to my seat after that shocking moment, as soon as I settled in my seat the lecture started. While he was busy blabbering about the wonders of literature all he did was staring at me._ Don't think I don't notice taking a peak at my face sensei._ I thought threateningly. _Oh how I wish I have cyclops' optic beams so I can zap him out to hell or maybe kill him. _The thought of that made me unconsciously smirk.

"Is there something funny Miss Ookami?"

"Huh?" It took me by surprise; he was already standing right in front of me.

"Is there something funny about the eighth circle of hell?" he looks curious, but what credit would I have if I would tell him what I was imagining.

"N-nothing sir."

"oh….then why were you laughing? Of course I would understand if you're crazy." He said as a matter of fact

_What? I am not crazy and that would be kinda insulting for a teacher to say!_ But telling him I just imagined would just tarnish my permanent record._ I got to think of something quick._

"Uh…. I just….remembered something….funny…"

He eyed me, he looks convinced. Good. Suddenly he smirked.

"Then would you mind telling to the class what you've just remembered?"

_This teacher is really trying to get me off the hook!_ My fist locked themselves like balls, my knuckles were turning white. _Calm down, he's just testing you; you don't have any reason to hit a teacher_. I thought as soon as I reminded myself my body turned form stiff to relax.

"It's….something private sir. And I don't want to broadcast the history of my life to the whole class and besides your lecture is more important than my life history." I grinned naturally but I can't stop the veins throbbing on my forehead.

"I see you're learning to be a good student" he smiled at me.

"But it's not enough to have a passing mark for me." He said with a smug glued on his face.

_Someday you will have everything come back to you. You just wait!_

"Well shall we continue discussing on with the ninth circle of hell?" he moved away from my seat and proceeded to continue his lecture._ Man I should remind myself to pay attention to whatever he's saying next time…_ this time I listened intently to his lecture.

"This circle is called treachery this is found in the deepest part of hell."

_Hell…. Hmmn … it seems interesting. _I thought suddenly my head exploded with images, images that were not very familiar to me._ What the hell?... What is this?_ The images suddenly played like a short film movie.

_The shadow approaching me holding its scythe high ready to attack anytime, _my head was throbbing, I think it's about to explode_. The image changed I saw countless of dead bodies and the place looked like a blood bomb exploded, it was everywhere even on the roof._ I was already gripping my head the pain is just too much, it really wants my head to explode.

"Miss Ookami are you alright?" the question just came out of the blue but I barely heard it.

It was my hell descend teacher who's asking.

My head wouldn't stop throbbing.

"I- I'm alright ….sir…"

_A silver haired man stood in the middle of the room holding a katana stained with blood._ Shit. My eyes turned blurry, I couldn't clearly see the blackboard, my body started to feel heavy._ The man stood there with triumph, waving his sword back and forth to let the blood fly away from his blood stained blade. He turned his back to the room. His eyes were cerulean blue and cold from killing._ That was the last image I saw before darkness overwhelmed my sight and heard a faint thud and people calling, screaming out my name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: premonitions of the past

Disclaimer: I don't own any dmc characters but I do my own oc's

_My head feels like its floating and I feel something on my cheeks, something sticky. I wanted to know what it was but my eyes won't budge. I tried to feel every inch of my body, my feet fells numb, my arms throbbed painfully harmonizing with my heart. There's just too much pain to think of something. Suddenly I heard a loud "thunk." I harness every bit of power left in me to open my eyes, slowly and painfully my eyes opened half way. There was a man pinned by ten or more swords right through his guts on the tree, his body hanging there suspended by the swords, the man coughed blood probably due to being stabbed by a few swords. Horror struck me looking at the man again caused a great pain in my heart, tears rolling over my cheeks, my blood stained cheeks that which gave me the sticky feeling over my face. _

_The man judging on how he slowly tilted his head to my direction, he's still breathing. He gazed at me with the painful look in his eyes. I think someone just threw a knife at me, I just couldn't accept this is happening. I thought. Despite being in a painful situation the man still managed to smile at me. I can't stop my tears from flowing 'I'm going to lose him, I can't….! No I don't want to lose you too!' my heart can't bear it anymore slowly lowered my gaze at him, feeling guilty to whatever is happening right in front of me._

"_son….." it took me by surprise. He's speaking in my mind, still holding his ground._

_I looked at him again. His eyes tired and worn out, His lips moved mouthing a familiar one word that everyone would say in times of distress._

"_run…" he whispered in his breath. I want to obey him. I want to run, that's what my instincts telling me but my body just won't budge. I heard sudden footsteps it turned my body into full alert. Slowly approaching my direction, hearing each foot land on the ground, I want to turn my head, I want to know whose behind me I have to harness every bit of power and will in my body to turn. It was hard and painful but I managed to turn my head looking behind, tilting my head to the direction of the mysterious man. No not a man….. he looks inhuman….. he was wearing a black hood concealing it's face , he had no feet…! Suddenly a loud screeching noise came from the thing behind me, it pulled something from his back. A long and deadly death scythe, slowly he lifted his scythe towards my direction. It took a matter of minutes to register everything that's happening. He lifts his scythe and pinpointed the direction where my exposed neck should be slashed carefully._

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

My eyes shot open, my breath labored, my face soaked in sweat. Horror still evident on my face and my body still shaking from the horrors of my nightmare, I scanned my surroundings. The room painted in pure white beside the door, a large oak table stacked with paperwork, it looked like it hasn't been touched for years now. Up above the table there's a cabinet, a very sickening smell coming out from it. Must be medicines and antiseptics, feels like it's pinching the insides of my nose, but despite the smell I was relieved that it was all but a dream._ Calm down, it's all just a dream._ I chanted over and over in my mind like a mantra. After a few minutes I managed to sigh in relief. Suddenly I heard the door slide open.

" I see you're awake miss." a nurse in her middle age with chocolate brown hair, her face smiling along with her eyes. Worry was evident in her.

My head still throbbing in pain from my nightmare, I placed the back of my hand over my head hoping the pain would go away.

"I was really worried about you." Relief was lighting up her face.

I looked her. Suddenly I remembered Sir. Akers' class.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"You look like you need some painkillers miss. I'm sure you're head's throbbing painfully after….that ordeal…" she broke off at her last word. _Ordeal? _What did she mean about that? I was having an _ordeal?_

"What do you mean about that?" the nurse hesitating to answer but she doesn't have a choice she needs to answer my question. How did she become a nurse if she's going to avoid every patient's question?

"You were… struggling …in your sleep miss."

This took me in surprise.

"I was?"She nodded hesitantly.

"After your classmates brought you here, you were sleeping soundly. Until Sir. Akers came in here you just suddenly moving then a few moments struggling. I had him to help you calm down but we notice that you were still asleep so we had no choice to but to wait for you to calm down on your own. "

What was my nightmare that bad? It even made me really move in my sleep! Wait sir. Akers came here but for what reason? I can't even imagine the guy really worrying about me since I really hate each other. this all took me in a great shock since these things really never happened in my life. First the struggling then the out of character teacher…. Is the world nearing to its end?

"Struggling? How bad was it?" I have to ask the obvious. Man I'm stupid. I mentally hit my head hard.

"You were acting as if you were going to die. You were screaming 'I don't want to die' and 'no don't take him away from me!' it took an hour or two for you to calm down."

My face turned to her. What? That bad? I was acting like I was going to die! Shit. What's happening t me? I'm not acting like me. I have to blame those nightmares. These dreams just made a mess on me.

Then the nurse face turned into a very curious one, she leaned down to my level and stared at me seriously. But worry was still visible on her face.

"tell me, what were you dreaming?" she was looking at me straight in my eyes.

I was taken aback by her question. She's asking something I might as well not to remember. I looked down my hands clutching the blankets tightly. I can't make a word come out of my mouth. She's studying my face trying to decipher what was written on my face. Then l looked at her._ I don't want to remember that dream please….._ I thought in my mind though I really hoped she got the message. Remembering the gore scenes, the dead bodies, and the man whom I thought he really killed me. I touched my neck… there was no blood, and of course my head is still intact. All was there is the cold sweat running down through my neck to my collar bone. My body shivered involuntarily. I tried to calm myself down but it ended up with no success. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself again, trying to erase the memories of my dream. My attempts were interrupted by a heavy sigh. I took a glance on the nurse, her face with a sign of defeat.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked….. I 'm sure it's something that should not be reminded..."

I looked at her with relief but not enough to forget my dream. The nurse soothed me with her maternal nature. Rubbing the small of my back, whispering comforting words in my ear, after that she prepared herself to leave the infirmary as I heard soft knocking at the door. It called my attention.

The nurse opened the door. I heard them talking with each other but I can't simply concentrate on their conversation. They sounded like they're gossiping something like old women. Then the door opened wider.

"Hey there, feeling better?" a tall blonde girl approaching me she was really tall for an average height of a girl, she's already fit to be a model. Matching her blonde hair is her emerald eyes quite beautiful in my opinion. Though what defines her is her British accent.

"Hey Char, well…. I'm better than ever." With a smile, I heard the nurse snorted with disapprovement. Unluckily char noticed it.

"You're still a bad liar Riku." Crossing her arms on her chest, looking at me like I'm a kid that needs a scolding.

"Miss I called your guardian to pick you up here in school." The nurse informed me.

What guardian? There's no one at home! How- the hell would someone pick me up here? Remembering both of my guardians has work to worry about.

" how did you—"

"I called your brother. He said he's going to send his friend to pick you up since he's pretty busy"

Brother…. That's right I haven't seen him this morning… due to work. Then the nurse handing my school bag to Char.

"Please just hold onto this for a while until her brother's friend arrives for the meantime chat with her to keep her company" then she left us in the room with a smile. Leaving me speechless, I wanted to ask but it was too late. She already left. I sighed in defeat.

"So…. Want to fill me up with what on earth happened that got you here?"

Ah…. Char Kreisler my first and best friend since I was in middle school. She never leaves me out of her sight. Since I'm a trouble magnet, she's a very caring friend with large curiosity among everything that is paranormal. She always brings me to any haunted vicinities where we play the exorcist and convince spirits to move on to a place where they should really belong. In other words she's a kind paranormal scientist, though I kind of suspect her as a narcissist. Her habit of looking in the mirror says it. I never questioned her about it though. Suddenly my thoughts were replaced by the memories of my dream which I really much prefer not to remember.

"I fainted in English class." I answered her, but she doesn't look satisfied. She studied my face and in my impulse of people suspecting me of lying I turned away from her.

"And…?" Still questioning me I look away. But I f I don't answer she won't stop bugging me. _Would I tell her?_ My conscience already knew the answer but it would mean that I have to replay those horrible scenes. I thought for a moment. I looked at her and gulped hard.

"I had a dream…"

"A dream?" she doesn't looked convinced.

"You fainted in class and had a DREAM?" I know its ridiculous way of events. As Char was ready to rant about how impossible that is, I interrupted her with my index finger held in front of her.

"Wait, let me finish."

I breathe hard and mustered the courage to tell her _everything._

"I had a dream but not the usual dream. I was dreaming about something like I was someone else." She was giving me a chance might as well use it, I hope she believes it though. But it was the opposite. It looked like I got her attention.

"I was somewhere in a forest or something. I was bleeding to death my body can't move and around me there were so many corpses surrounding me as if I 'm the only one who made it out alive. I was scared to death Char. "

The girl was wide eyed. As if she doesn't know what reaction she could make from it. So I continued to release the tension in me by continuing without hesitation.

" Then there was a man, he was stabbed with five or ten swords, pinned on a tree. I was horrified in what I just saw. Aand behind me… was someone …no ..Something, it was wearing black hood and what's worse is that its holding a deadly scythe it looked its set ready to kill me …..then it happened."

I gulped hard feeling my neck again checking as If I 'm bleeding on my neck

"what happened?" she asked eagerly

I closed my eyes and forced my words out of my mouth

"Iii…it beheaded ….me…"

Char looked like she was taken aback with my story of dream, horrible dream. Then she switched to a caring sister mode. She placed her palm on top of mine and looked at me with such worrying eyes.

"I must have been a pretty bad dream. Don't worry I won't let you remember that again." She soothed me along with patting on my head. I don't want to admit it loudly but I really liked it when I'm being patted on my head for soothing me or doing a pretty good job. I couldn't help myself but smile a bit. Char leaned back and made her popular thinking position.

"But this is interesting. By the way you said that you dreamt you're someone else…"

My nightmare did have her attention. I looked at her wanting to know what she's thinking. Then a smile graced on her face and looked at me with a twinkle on her eyes.

"I have heard and read so many information about people having dreams like that they say its post cognitive dreams."

"Post cognitive?" I feel like she's on her investigating mode again. Approaching things and situations scientifically, the part of her which no matter how hard I try I really don't understand, and I know anyone with common sense can understand her. Don't call me stupid cause not everyone is born with a common sense (everyone's born with a common sense you're just not using it- author)

Char then with her sparkling interest turned to me.

"It is something like you dream of someone's past but most commonly dreamed of people who have these dreams are the memories of someone who's already dead."

That brought shivers in my spine. Dreaming of someone who's already dead? It's like being haunted by ghost like in the movies!

"I think you just dreamed of someone's death"

I clutched the blanket tightly. Then would that mean the dream I had is actually a memory of that person about how they died? My eyes were wide with such a surprise I mean-

"I think you have psychic powers" she said to me eye to eye

"WHAT?"

I have a wha- no that's definitely impossible how could I have one. These things only started to happen since I'm going to turn 14 this year.

"I thought psychic powers are for people who are born with them." Since not all people have them. You need to be born with it.

"Silly. All of us are born with psychic powers it's just that we just don't know how to wake that sleeping powers in us. So in your case I think yours were just sleeping and I think something triggered the awakening of your powers."

I was dumbfounded. Well this is Char the paranormal investigator so she wants to be called, making assumptions of everything that is out of the ordinary. I can't tell her that I don't actually believe her but that would only make her press her conclusions on me. And that would be a pain in the ass.

"But why….."Char muttered something under her breath.

"Why would you have such a dream? Usually these dreams only occur in the vicinity where the ghost always remains. Why would it occur here?" she rubbed her chin carefully, Lost in her thoughts. Oh this is killing me why not!

"I don't think I have them, and I don't think there is anything paranormal going on Char." Being honest wouldn't hurt right? But for some reason I felt guilty in me.

"Well you wouldn't if you don't investigate! And I know you have them that is what my data gathered said so!" she boomed out. I think I just hit the switch. Cold sweat rolled down my face. Suddenly the aura of passion surged through her.

"That's it!" something just popped out of her head. "I'll observe and measure your psychic powers and I'll prove to you that you have them." What? I don't want to be stalked every second of my boring life. That will drive me crazy.

"Wait, can you reconsider that thought-"

"Riku I don't consider second thoughts. I decided and that's final!"

Oh no. she's so damn serious. I sighed in defeat._ Looks like I 'm going to live in hell….. Hope I can survive…_ suddenly I heard someone knocking at the door. I took a quick glance at the door.

"Yo! I came to pick you up red head."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the coming blue moon

Disclaimer: I don't own devil may cry or its characters but I do own my OCs

"yo! I came to pick you up red head."

The man who came through the door was very strange with his cheery attitude which startled me. I gazed at him for a moment. His strange silver hair which I think it's dyed_. Cause is doesn't look normal…._and he had a matching azure eyes. He noticed I was staring; he smiled and strode across the room. As he reached my bed, he sat at the edge of the bed. He looked at me with such worried eyes, they were attracting. Just looking at them feels like its drowning me in them, the sudden warm feeling on my forehead snapped me from his eyes to his whole face. He examined my face, checking my temperature for a second then he smiled sweetly.

"Guess you look fine now" he said relieved. I was still staring at him, stunned how gorgeous his smile was. I couldn't even utter a word also still mesmerized by his good looks.

Unluckily he noticed he smirked evilly.

"What? You like what you're seeing?" he picked at me, smiling, revealing his shiny white teeth.

_What the hell?... this guy!_ My face flustered in anger._ I can't believe him!_ Okay this is definitely a turn off. He may be good looking and all but being cocky about it..._ well damn him and his good looks._ He successfully made me a sucker for his good looks. I fisted my hands in to tight white balls mentally, ready to punch him on the face. Imagining how his pretty face gets ruined made me smile evilly.

While I cursed this guy for being cocky with his good looks. Char was busy admiring this guy…. Wait…. ADMIRING? I studied her face, her eyes wide focused at the man before her and her jaw….. I think it lost its locks from the rest of her head….. Looking disappointed at her I sulked in defeat. _Char don't tell me you're a sucker for this guy!_ I shouted mentally.

"uuuhm… can excuse me … can I ask your name?" Char asked the guy shyly but he didn't answer. He was just looking at her, studying her if she passed his preference, soon he just shrugged it off. Char getting impatient for his answer which is obvious just looking at her fidget in her seat, fumbling her fingers, I also grew irritated. I wanted to know his name. I can't call him a stranger its rather akward to call him 'stranger.' Noticing my discomfort he looked at me and smiled. _What you want too want to know my name? _I read it through his azure eyes.

"The name's Dante. Nice to meet you… Char.." he smiled and turned to me, I raised a brow. _Dante ….. weird name it sounds like he came from the early centuries._ I thought. _ Wait….. isn't Dante a poet? And here I thought it's too old to be used for a name…_ I turned at him again._ What is he thinking?_ He smiled at me too.

"and you too Riku, though I knew you from my brother but knowing you personal seemed to be different from how your brother described you." He said rubbing his chin, his eyes sparkling with interest.

My brother... knowing my brother, he is the kindest person that ever existed in my whole life and also very loving. An ideal brother for everyone, he's also very overprotective that sometimes it's already chocking me a lot._ He really loves me too much…._ With much of that thought I wonder how he described me to this man…..

"so you're the person that the nurse was talking about at the phone?"He nodded and turned to search the room.

"Where's your stuff red head? I promised your brother to take you home safe and sound." He asked casually though impatience was evident in his voice. I turned to Char and gave her a signal and she nodded.

"it's right here." She handed my book bag and he took it from her hands which earned him a very flustered Char. Looking at them made my stomach turn upside down. With my bad luck my stomach was actually turned upside down.

"Can you walk?" he offered his hand to me, I looked at it for a while and nodded though I slapped his hand away which made him smirk. I lift the blankets off and moved to the edge of the bed. I breathe a bit of air and attempted to stand up. As I was rising up perfectly my stomach growled hard. Pain was engulfing my whole body. In an impulse I crouch down and held my stomach tightly hoping the pain would go away. But it didn't the pain overwhelmed me I moaned quietly hoping no one would hear it.

While I suffered in pain I felt Dante kneeled in front of me.

"Guess you can't walk on your own….." he mumbled in his breath.

He sensed my discomfort due to the pain in my stomach though I doubt I would be able to reach home in this condition…..crunching ore tightly, the pain have gotten worse closing my eyes shut making it go away but the thought just made it worse._ Why won't it go away?_ I thought while I was enduring the pain. Faintly I felt big hands on me; I could hear faint heart beats on my right ear. I opened my eyes slowly and studied what I was already seeing.

"You know you don't need to act all high and mighty in front of me red head. If you couldn't walk you could just say you can't walk." He grinned sweetly with a brotherly look in his face.

My eyes wide with shock._ I can't believe this!_ I slapped my face mentally but it was real_. I got to be dreaming. This is got to be a dream!_ But no matter how many times I say that to myself. It was all too real._ I've been princess cradled by a stranger!_ He adjusted his grip on the small of my back and the back of my shins to make it easier for him to carry me. I looked at him with shock, he turned to me all he answered on my shock face was a sweet grin.

"Come on red head, we're going home." My book bag slinged at his right shoulder while he princess cradled me, he started to walk out of the room to the door. While we were walking I caught a glimpse of Char's face. She was shocked which made her stand from her seat looking at me…

"Hey Char!" I called at her groggily. She snapped from her shocked face to her concerned one.

"About what we talked about…."

"Don't worry, I don't think twice or reconsider second thoughts so be ready."

With that, I sighed in defeat and Dante after our short conversation walked out of the infirmary to the hallway while being princess cradled. I wanted to protest to him that I could walk but the pain in my stomach says otherwise. I moaned quietly. The thought of him walking in the hallway with me in his hands felt really awkward._ Imagine how the teachers would react to this…_ unluckily the situation I was imagining just now slapped me on my face. There were students looking at us, their eyes wide open in shock, some gossiping something to the person right next to them, and some of their jaws just dropped to on the floor. This was embarrassing. Even the teachers have the same reaction which oddly gave me the urge to hide my face, leaning on his broad chest I felt blood rushed up to my face. Thinking of what will happen tomorrow. It overwhelmed me._ What should I do …..how would I face school tomorrow…_ii touched my cheek by impulse.

As soon we were out of the school building. I took a peak to what was ahead of us. We were at the school grounds parking lot. Dante walking towards the red sports car parked at the corner of the parking lot._ Was it a jaguar or a Ferrari..?_ Whatever it is it made my jaw fall to the ground. Dante noticed my awed expression. He chuckled.

"haha, cool huh, I even bought it with my favorite color." I examined the car again.

"It's a Ferrari; it took me years before I could afford one…." He sounded as if he just won the grand prize in a lottery.

As soon as we got in the car, He seated me comfortably at the front seat, he got I n the driver's seat and started the engine with a loud roar and drove home.


End file.
